White Lighter vs Demon that was Cole
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Cole has succeed in sending a demonic diease into Paige. Will Paige be able to survive? Or will Piper and Phoebe lose another sister. This story will have some intense and incredible twists to it. Chapter FIVE added.
1. Insults Flying

I glared into my ex-brother-in-laws eyes; I saw hatred in there. Hatred that was directed completely at me. "Why don't you say what you had always wanted to say Cole?" I demanded softly.

"Gladly." Cole hissed through his teeth. "I hate you Paige Matthews. I wish that you were **NEVER** born! I wish that one of my fellow demons had killed you the moment that you were born. _You,  
your mother and your father."_

"Too bad you didn't get your wish." I hissed back. I hid the hurt that Cole caused me with his words. Words that I had always known that Cole would say to me if he had a chance. Out of Phoebe's ear sight of course.

"I still can. All I have to do is kill you." Cole smirked. "I have all of entirety to do it."

"Haven't you tried all ready!" I didn't state it as a question but a demand. I smirked right back at him. "I can't wait to see you try to kill me; Cole. I'll have the pleasure of seeing you fail and seeing Phoebe's heart turn to stone even more."

"Phoebe will be glad that I have rid the Halliwell family of the bastard half breed." Cole smirked. He saw that he had hit a nerve. He continued on hurting Paige even more. "Piper and Phoebe will hold a banquet in **MY** honor for finally riding them from the **UNWANTED, UNEEDED, UNLOVED** half breed that they got saddled with. **THAN** when they call for the _'lost loved one'_ Prue will finally be able to return to them!"

"Keep it coming Cole." I said hiding the tears from the bastard demon that stood in front of me. "This isn't anything new. Hell I have been telling myself this from the first day that I figured out that the Halliwell's were my sisters."

Cole turned away. "You are one sad, sister, Paige. You bore me. I'm done for the day." With that he shimmered out.

"Guess I won that round." I shook my head. "You can't mess with Paige Matthew's soul. I out win every time." With that last spoken word I orb back to the manor; back to my sisters.

®®®®®®®®®®®

**END PART ONE**


	2. Sisters Night

"Why are you so red, Paige?" Phoebe asked me as I finished orbing into the living room.

"I spent too much time in the sun." I lied quickly berating myself for arriving home with a red face.

"Did you orb to close to the sun again?" Phoebe joked as she looked over her lap top at me. "How many times do I tell you Paigey girl; _the sun isn't a good place to be. "_

"A million." I tried to joke back but even I could tell my voice fell flat.

"What's wrong Paige?" Phoebe closed her lap top and put to the side of the couch. She looked up into my face and looked worried and concerned.

"Nothing!" I lied. "Look I have to get ready for my date tonight." I said turning to leave the living room.

"Paige …" I hear Phoebe call after me.

I just take one step up the stair case before I turn around to face my older sister. "It's nothing really Pheebes. I'm fine." I said softly.

Phoebe had stood up and walked towards me as I was talking. She stopped in front of me and placed her hand gently on top of my own which was gripping the staircase. "How about you cancel your "non existent" date and stay in tonight. We can have a sisters night."

I tried to speak and say that my "non existent" date was actually a "total existent" date; but I knew Phoebe would know I was lying. Phoebe had that quality in her to know when I'm lying to her or not. I can't believe that less than two years Phoebe learned to read me so well. I wish Piper could. "I'm sorry Phoebe but I want to be alone tonight." I said trying to pull my hand away from Phoebe's hand.

Phoebe shook her head. "I'm sorry Paigey, but I can't allow you to be by yourself tonight." Phoebe gently but firmly said as she slightly shook her head. She took a step up to stand next to her sister on the bottom step of the stair case. "It's not safe for you to be alone."

Before I could speak the front door opened and Piper walked in loaded down with brown shopping bags.

"Can someone help me please?" Piper asked.

"Paige and I will." Phoebe said quickly stepping off the bottom step and jerking me down along with her.

I glared at Phoebe but quickly saw how unsteady Piper was becoming under her load. I let go of Phoebe's hand and walked over to Piper and grabbed the top bag from my oldest living sister. "Here let me take that from you. Also I'll take this one." I take the bag in Piper's left hand from her. "Why are you carrying so many bags Pip?" I ask as I led the way to the kitchen. "I mean it isn't healthy for the baby."

"I was careful. Most of the bags weren't that heavy." Piper said as she followed me now empty handed into the kitchen.

"I beg to differ." Phoebe said carrying the final bag behind Piper. "I know our niece wants mommy in one piece and can heal mommy from inside. But really Piper you shouldn't cause my niece to heal your sore arms." She placed the bag onto the island.

"We are having a sisters night." Phoebe said with a smile as she patted Piper's stomach. "And of course unborn nieces night."

"I'm sorry but I can't stay. I have to go out." Paige said as she walked towards the hallway that led from the kitchen to the dinning room.

"Stop!" Phoebe ordered roughly. "You aren't going anywhere tonight Paige Matthews. So stop trying to run away and help un load these bags."

Paige sighed deeply as she blew air up towards her forehead but only succeeded in blowing into her eyes. She turned slowly around and glared over at Phoebe. "Why is so _important_ that I stay here tonight. I just want to be alone is all."

Piper looked confused between her two younger sisters. She saw the deep concern in Phoebe's eyes; and she saw the deep pain in Paige's eyes. "I agree with Phoebe, Paige, we are having a good old fashion Halliwell sisters night in."

"They aren't "old fashion" to me." Paige sarcastically said as she went over to the two bags that she had carried into the kitchen and started to unpack the food that Piper had bought.

Piper and Phoebe didn't miss the pain in Paige's tone. The two Halliwell sisters knew by than that whenever Paige spoke sarcastically to them it was to cover up the pain and hurt of Paige not having grown up with them.

"Why do you want to be alone tonight? What happened between this morning and when you orbed into the living room?" Phoebe asked as she walked over to place a gentle hand on her younger sister's left shoulder.

Paige just shook the hand off and walked over to the cupboard and put the canned food away. "Nothing." She lied.

"Paige …" Piper suddenly had a bad feeling. "You saw Cole again didn't you?"

Paige remained silent as she folded the bag and put it away. She turned and left the kitchen.

Piper and Phoebe quickly followed Paige out of the kitchen and into the living room. They watched as Paige sat down on the couch and leaned back and closed her eyes.

**END PART TWO**


	3. Demonic Diease

"How many times do I have to tell you Paige. Cole is dangerous. He is even more dangerous now that he can't be vanquished." Phoebe walked over to where Paige was sitting with her eyes closed. "Look at me when I'm talking to you Paige Matthews."

Paige kept her eyes closed. She knew that she could keep herself safe if she didn't look Phoebe in her eyes. If Phoebe couldn't see into her eyes than Phoebe couldn't see into her soul. She couldn't allow Phoebe to see into her soul. It hurt to much.

Piper sighed deeply as she walked over and sat on the couch next to her baby ½ sister. She knew why Paige continued to try to vanquish Cole. She would have approved if things were different in the Halliwell family. But she was eight months pregnant and the baby was due very soon. The Halliwell sisters had to get ready for the newest addition to the Halliwell family and the manor. And to magic. They _had_ to figure out how to protect her and Leo's daughter from the on slaughter of demons and warlocks. They _had_ to protect the next generation. So vanquishing Cole had to wait. Now all she and Phoebe had to do was _convince _Paige of that.

"Open your eyes damn it." Phoebe finally lost her temper and shouted as she glared down at her younger sister.

Paige sighed and said a very silent spell that she had just looked up in _the Book of Shadows_ late last night. The spell was to keep your enemies from reading your soul through your facial expressions. But what Paige didn't realize was that it wouldn't work on her sisters. She was about to find that out. She very slowly opened her eyes.

"What did Cole do to you?" Phoebe softly asked as she sat down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. She spread her legs out so that Paige's legs could rest in between hers. Once she had Paige's legs in between her legs; Phoebe moved her legs so that they were touching Paige's. In fact Phoebe wanted to trap Paige from leaving.

"Nothing." Paige lied. She kept her eyes off of her sisters and looked over to the wall where Piper had hung the photo of her, Phoebe and Paige underneath the one of Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

"Paigey." Phoebe softly said. "Talk to me."

Paige keep silent she just stared into Prue's smiling eyes.

"Paige." Piper softly said noticing where Paige's eyes went. She placed a gentle hand on her youngest sister's back.

_"Phoebe will be glad that I have rid the Halliwell family of the bastard half breed." Cole smirked. He saw that he had hit a nerve. He continued on hurting Paige even more. "Piper and Phoebe will hold a banquet in **MY** honor for finally riding them from the **UNWANTED, UNEEDED, UNLOVED** half breed that they got saddled with."_

Tears fell from Paige's eyes as Cole's words came back to her. She didn't realize that she wasn't in front of Cole any longer; or that Phoebe and Piper were sitting with her in the manor. All she saw was Cole's twisted face as he spat the words to her.

" _**THAN** when they call for the 'lost loved one' Prue will finally be able to return to them!"_

"Prue." Paige whispered.

Phoebe and Piper looked at each other with concern.

Phoebe opened her mouth to say something when Paige spoke again.

"Keep it coming bastard." Paige's voice hardens as she glared into Cole's eyes.

_"I hate you Paige Matthews. I wish that you were **NEVER** born! I wish that one of my fellow demons had killed you the moment that you were born. You, your mother and your father."_

"I wish I was never born also." Paige spat out. "I wish that Prue hadn't died. I wish Prue was here also; **THAN** your sorry ass would be vanquished long before. "

Phoebe grabbed hold of Paige's face and gently pulled Paige's face away from the wall where the pictures were hung. She stared deep into Paige's eyes and saw all the hurt and pain in them. _God, Cole what had you done to her. I warned you that if you hurt my family I'll vanquish you. This is the second time you hurt Paige; I'll find the way to finally vanquish you to hell and never allow you to return._ "Paige …"

"Leave me alone." Paige cried out. "Just leave me the hell alone."

Phoebe leaned forward and gently placed her lips on top of Paige's forehead. She pulled away and said. "How long have you had this fever Paigey?"

Piper blinked and placed a hand on Paige's forehead. She pulled her hand away. "She's burning up." She looked confused. "How can this be? Paige was fine this morning. She was happy and chirpy. She didn't look sick at all." She thought back to all week. "She didn't show any signs of coming down with something."

"LEO!" Phoebe shouted suddenly.

Blue and white lights sparkled into the living room as Leo orbed in. "What?" He looked slightly annoyed. "I was with a charge."

"Sorry Leo. But it's important. Paige is sick." Piper turned to her husband with concern written on her face.

"Well get her up to bed and take care of her." Leo said with a shrug. "Look, I'm sorry that Paige is sick; but this isn't an emergency. I need to get back to my charge."

"I don't mean that Paige is sick as in 'sick' well not your normal sick. I think Paige is demoniac sick." Piper quickly said. "We need you to go up to the Elders and find out what the hell happened to Paige from just ten minutes ago to now."

Leo eyes widen as he finally clued into why his sister in law had called him away from his charge. "Tell me everything that has happened up to when Phoebe called me." He said sitting down next to Phoebe. He placed a hand to Paige's forehead and pulled it away quickly. "She's burning up."

"First things first. Leo heal her." Piper said.

Leo placed his hands over Paige and watched as the space between his hands and Paige glowered. He stayed in this position for ten minutes. Nothing happened. He finally pulled his hands away and let them lay on his knees. "I'm sorry but I can't heal her."

"Can you orb Paige up to her bedroom? We need to get her into bed." Piper said. "Phoebe help me get some orange juice and water. With both of us working together we can get upstairs that much faster."

Leo gently picked Paige up in his arms and orbed up to her bedroom while the two healthy Halliwell sisters rushed into the kitchen to get fluid in to jars and grabbed two tall glasses.

Leo laid Paige down on her bed which he had pulled back her covers. He waited for his wife and sister in law to come in to finish tending to Paige. Granted he was a white lighter; which meant he was an angel and above the mere mortal desires. But he still felt awkward on removing his sister in law's clothes and well seeing more skin on her than he needed or even wanted to see. Sides Piper and Phoebe were home and they can tend to their sister in that way.

"How about you get Paige into her night grown and I'll wait outside and than you tell me everything that happened up to the point of when Phoebe called me." Leo said as Piper and Phoebe walked into Paige's bedroom with the tray of orange juice and water.

"Thanks Leo." Phoebe said as she sat down on the right side of Paige's bed and began to unbutton Paige's long sleeved light purple shirt.

Leo left the bedroom closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall and said a pray for Paige to get better. He finished his prayer just as Piper opened the door again. He walked back into the bedroom and saw that Paige was tossing and turning underneath her covers.

Piper and Phoebe told Leo everything that happened that morning, also when Paige orbed into the living room a half and hour ago, in the kitchen and when they went back to the living room.

"So Cole had to have done something." Leo said with a deep frown.

"No freaking kidding." Piper snorted through her nose. "God, I wish we had vanquished Cole when we first found out he was a demon."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Phoebe cried out. "It's all my fault that Paige is like this. If I hadn't wanted Cole in my bed than _none _ of this would have happened. Prue would be alive; Paige would be safe and well."

Piper couldn't bring herself to say comforting words to Phoebe. Not this time. Not ever again when it came to Cole Turner. The Halliwell's' had lost so much due to Cole. She just wished that she had sided with Prue when the three Halliwell sisters first found out that Cole was a demon and was out to kill them. She couldn't believe that she sided with Phoebe.

Piper knew that a witch and a demon could never have a happy ending. But damn it all to hell Piper just wanted peace in her family. She didn't want another wedge between Phoebe and Prue. That was why she sided with Phoebe to not vanquish Cole. Now look where that got them. Prue was dead and Paige was sick due to whatever Cole sent into her.

"Look, you can't be blaming yourself here." Leo said. "Whatever Cole had done to Paige it wouldn't help her if you two are bricking or blaming yourselves." He looked into his wife's eyes before turning to look into his sister in law's eyes. "Paige needs the _charmed ones_. "

"Paige is a _charmed one_." Phoebe said wiping her eyes to rid herself of the tears of pity.

"Right now Paige can't count on herself. So she needs to count of you two. " Leo said. He looked back down at Paige. "This is a fight between good and evil. Good _must_ win if there is any hope of saving the world." With that Leo orbed up there.

Piper placed a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "Let's pray." She softly said.

Phoebe closed her eyes and bowed her head as Piper began to pray. Piper said all the words that her heart was crying out. She knew than that no matter how long it took; Paige would be better. Good will win once more. Paige wouldn't be taken from them.

**END PART THREE**


	4. Private Dark Thoughts

Phoebe blinked as she forced her eyes to remain open as she stared with crusty and tired eyes at her sleeping baby ½ sister. Paige had been asleep since the moment that she had passed out twelve hours previous. But Paige's sleep wasn't peaceful; Paige kept tossing and turning and talking to Cole as if Cole was in front of her. Fire hot tears feel from Phoebe's checks as she realized and blamed herself once more for bring Cole into the family and hurting Paige. If only Phoebe had allowed Prue and Piper to win and they vanquished Cole Turner when they learned that he truly was a evil demon than Cole wouldn't have been able to meet Paige and learn how to hurt her. 

Piper didn't miss the expressions in her younger sister's eyes as she was watching Paige waiting for Paige to wake up again. She couldn't bring herself to say that Phoebe shouldn't blame herself for allowing Cole to have the opportunity to find Paige's weakest point and be able to torture her repeating. She couldn't anymore. She was blaming herself for not siding with Prue on vanquishing Cole when they first learned the truth. Piper knew that Good and Evil couldn't co exist. But she didn't want to hurt Phoebe or cause Phoebe to run away again; because if Phoebe had run away than Piper knew that she would never see her little sister ever again. So against her better judgement and because she was listening to her heart where her sisters were concerned she had sided with Phoebe.

Piper saw that Cole truly did love Phoebe just as much as Phoebe loved him. After Cole realized that Phoebe wasn't going to turn her back on good; he decided to turn his back on evil. Than Prue had died and everything changed. Because the Halliwell sisters were weaken by the death of a _charmed one_ and the _power of three_ was broken. Cole still knew that he couldn't go back to evil; especially after he had managed to get Phoebe out of the underworld. Cole decided to go on the run from the source who sent out demon hunters after him; but to Cole he wanted to be with Phoebe and so he didn't mind having to fight and vanquish his old buddies from the Underworld. But than Piper and Phoebe got the shock of their lives when they learned that Patty, their mother, had affair with her white lighter and became pregnant with his child. Patty and Sam had to give their daughter up after her birth to protect her. Not just from evil but from the Elders who had a strict law that white lighters and witches can not be in love.

Patty and Sam thought the Elders would take their daughter; whom they had named Paige; away from them. The Elders would either destroy Paige for being born with white lighter blood in her or raise her to do their bidding for the rest of her life. They didn't want their daughter not to have a childhood or a life. So they made the painful choice on give Paige up. Patty died a year later never seeing her youngest daughter again.

Paige came to Piper and Phoebe the day of Prue's funeral and they discovered that Paige was the new _charmed one_ in Prue's place. So the _power of three_ was back. Not as strong as it was; seeing how they didn't even know Paige well enough; but as each minute passed on the new _power of three_ became stronger. Piper and Phoebe now realized that the new _power of three_ was even stronger than when Prue was alive. They finally came to realize that Prue was meant to die so Paige could come into her destiny and receive her powers.

Piper knew that Paige didn't trust Cole when she first met him. Paige didn't know why she didn't trust Cole because she didn't find out that Cole was a former demon until the mortal came to kill Cole for the death of her fiancé who was a witch. Cole was stripped of his powers at that time. Not because of the Halliwell sister's because the mortal threw a position that she thought would vanquish Cole but ended up stripping of his powers.

Piper just figured that Paige was jealous that both her half sisters would happy in love and Paige was still searching. So she just shrugged it off and sided with Phoebe and Cole once again. Piper knew that Paige didn't like the idea of Phoebe and Cole getting married; Piper realized than not only did Paige inherited Prue's powers but her distrust in Cole Turner. But Piper wasn't going to side with her half sister whom she just learned about earlier that year with her younger sister whom she grew up with. Not by any means so she told Paige that she didn't know Cole as well as they did and that Phoebe knew what she was doing.

After Cole was able to get Phoebe to move out of the manor into his penthouse that he had brought after he was made Source of all Evil; no one knew that at the time. Paige had began to openly say that she believed Cole was evil once more. Piper shook her head slightly never taking her eyes off her restless and fearful sleeping sister in bed. No that wasn't true. Paige started saying that Cole was back to his evil ways when the power bookers showed up. It wasn't till after they had been able to rescue Phoebe and vanquish Cole the first time that they learned that Cole had sent the power bookers after Paige; and caused her to come after Cole in his and Phoebe's honeymoon sweet. Piper knew that there was more to the story of _why_ Cole sent the power bookers after Paige than getting Paige to finally admit to her sisters that she didn't trust Cole.

But it was after the vampires had bitten Paige and turned her into a vampire that Piper began to suspect that Cole went back to evil. After Cole had tried to stop Phoebe to go searching for Paige; Piper knew than that Paige was on the right track. So Paige and Piper began to watch Cole more closer after that. They were shocked and sadden to learn that Phoebe was pregnant with Cole's baby. They tried to tell Phoebe that Cole was evil once more and almost had succeeded but the Seer had gotten to Phoebe and tricked her into saving Cole from allowing the wizard to vanquish him.

Phoebe had become the Queen of the underworld because she chose Cole and her baby over her sisters. She chose evil over good. Piper had fallen apart because she felt like she had lost another sister. Not in death but evil was just as bad in her eyes. Paige was the one who had held the family together and had faith that Phoebe was still save able. Paige was right; Phoebe came back to her sisters but not fully. She was still torn between her sisters and her love for Cole. It wasn't until Phoebe figured out that Cole had allowed the Seer to poison her body with pure evil that she had finally made the decision that would turn her life up side down once more. She came out of the bathroom in time to save her sisters and vanquish Cole. She had lost their child when the Seer had stolen him. With her sisters they were able to vanquish the Seer and the unborn source of all evil.

But Cole wasn't finished with Phoebe yet. He managed to come back from the waste land and had been trying to fight to win Phoebe back ever since. Cole didn't finish the fight even after the final divorce papers showed up on his desk. Piper knew that Cole would never stop fighting.

Cole knew now that he had lost Phoebe all because of Paige. So he made it his life mission; and he would live forever now that he was invisible because of all the powers he had stolen in the waste land from falling dead demons he would out live Paige Matthews; to destroy Paige. Cole would be pleased to be able to kill Paige; but he wanted to have fun with her first by torturing her.

"I'm so sorry Paige. I never meant for this to happen. If I had just seen into the future when I first laid my hand in Cole's to shake than I would have known him to be a demon and we would have vanquished his sorry ass." Phoebe softly said as she put a wet cloth on fallen sister's sweat strained forehead. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't a better older sister. I should have believed you when you told me that you thought Cole was evil."

Paige's head jerked away from Phoebe's side and closer to Piper as she felt not safe in the position that she was in. She started to whimper as she felt Cole's hands on her head and she felt him drawing her powers and her strength from her. She opened her mouth to beg him stop but nothing came out but gasping noises. She felt the blood drain form her body and her life being taking from her.

"**LEO**!" Piper screamed as she quickly pulled Paige up into a sitting position and began to slap her baby ½ sister's back.

Leo orbed in and quickly took in the scene in front of him. Phoebe was staring wide eyed with tears running down her checks as Piper was slapping a very blue faced Paige on the back. "Here let me." He held his hands over Paige's chest and his hands began to glow a warm glow. He was relieved to see the color come back in Paige's face quickly. He kept his hands over Paige until her breathing return to normal.

Piper gently laid her sister back in bed and put the covers back up her chest. She bent down and gently kissed her sister's forehead. She lowered her head so her forehead rested against Paige's forehead. "Don't you die on me Paigey. Don't leave me alone. I can't lose you not now not ever. So you fight to come back to me. I love you baby sister." She softly said in the still room.

Phoebe added her own silent prayer to Piper's. She knew that Paige couldn't offered for to hear or feel Phoebe right now. Not after how she reacted to Phoebe's mere touch. Phoebe knew that to Paige she was connected to Cole. So Phoebe knew that she had to be careful during this demonic disease that Cole had give Paige.

Leo knew that he had to tell the sisters the truth. But now they were too wrapped up in Paige to be able to comprehend at first. So with a deep sigh Leo orbed back up there to gather more information so when he did tell Piper and Phoebe the true reason why Paige was in the condition that she was in they would know how to fight it and win.

**END PART FOUR**

**_Author's Note: Don't you just love cliff hangers? If anyone has any ideas on what the real reason for Paige to be in the condition than feel free to push that little purple button and post a your suggestions. Oh and please review if you just want to tell me how much you love ... or hate this story._**


	5. I didn't send anything

"What did you do to Paige, Cole. What did you send into Paige!" Leo suddenly orbed in front of Cole and he quickly grabbed hold of the half demon and his former brother in law's neck. He pushed Cole against the wall tighting his gribe on the demon's neck cutting off Cole's air supply.

"I just told Paige the truth, Leo, the whole goddamned truth." Cole spit in Leo's face as he raised his hands and grabbed hold of Leo's hand and mangned to rip Leo's hands from his neck. He winced with pain of the rip, but because he was so evil he didn't feel the pain for too long. Hell the pain wasn't even worth the thought, Cole had been in much worse pain. Pain that you couldn't even imange. And Cole had survived it all. He was even surving the ulimate pain, the heartbreak.

"I didn't send anything into Paige, Leo." Cole spat out the vile that had come to his thoart when Leo had gribbed him so hard. "Sorry, whatever Paige is going through isn't because of me." He flicked his right hand airly. "Well the physical pain isn't from me, but yea the mental pain is all me." His eyes lit up with delight.

"Paige almost died." Leo breathed deep.

"What else is new. Paige almost dies every week. Hell I have almost killed Paige serveal times myself." Cole shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to his blood red leather couch and sat down on it. "I would offer you some scotch, but I know you don't drink the vile stuff." He smirked lazly up at the white lighter and his former brother in law. "Well at least you wouldn't drink it being offered by me."

"Paige almost died a moment ago. She is in a coma. A demonic coma. A coma that revolves around you Cole. So I'm demanding again, what did you send into Paige!" Leo said with rage on his face.

"Nothing." Cole calmly said.

"I don't believe you. I have gathered all the information that I could from the Elders; expect for what they have no knowledge of. And that knowledge is what you sent into Paige." Leo almost screamed. But he knew that his losing his temper wouldn't help Paige, he had to save Paige, so he had to remain calm in Cole's presence so he could help the sisters save Paige. It was his duty as the Halliwell sisters white lighter. It was his duty as Paige's brother in law and best friend. Paige would be saved or all will be lost.

"I didn't send anything into Paige, Leo, all I did was tell Paige the truth. All of it. But the funny thing was that everything I said to crush her she just waved it off and said that I wasn't saying anything that she herself hadn't been telling herself." Cole stood to his feet and faced Leo so that he was eye to eye with the white lighter. "She ruined my moment of glory, I meant to crush her today, but she had all ready crushed by herself. What ever demons she is fighting within now is her own making, not mine." With that Cole shimmered out of the penthouse.

Leo sighed and knew that Cole was telling the truth. He had all ready known that this demonic diease that had Paige in it's grip was self aflected. That even the source of all evil couldn't send this much power into a person. He shook his head and sighed a deep sigh as he orbed back up there to get more information before he orbed back to the manor to tell the sisters what dangerous Paige had to fight through before she would be returned to them.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Dear Reader

Dear Readers:

What would you guys like to see happen in this story? I have quite run out of ideas but I want to continue this story. So I'm offering a deal with you my loyal readers. I would like to have your impute on how you would like this story to go. So review this chapter with some ideas and I will see about imputing them into my story.

Cheers:

PaigetheSuperWhitelighter.


End file.
